Spirit of the Butterfly
by Aleara
Summary: In ancient Japan, there is the legend of a sword called the Green Destiny. Two different worlds collide as they battle for the legendary sword for power and might. Who will win the power of the Green Destiny? Or will love override power(parodyofCTHD)
1. Prologue

Be with Me Always, Little Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, sm, nor crouching tiger.. I'll explain in next chapter..

AN: I'll explain in AN in the first actually chapter.

*************

"Ami! Stay back! I don't want you getting hurt!" He wrenched his arm from her grip.

"Edowa! I don't want _you_ getting killed! Don't do this! It's not worth losing you.." Ami wept helplessly in her hands.

Edowa firmly clasped her small, trembling hands in his secure palms. "Ami.. I will always love you. Please, understand.. I must save the Green Destiny from falling into her hands." He tenderly planted a kiss upon Ami's delicate forehead and sped off.

Ami sobbed as her quivering hands extended toward his distant frame. "I fear.. this is the last time.. we shall touch.."

*************

Trunks quickened up his pace. He sensed the danger. He could feel it rushing through his veins. He had to hurry.. before it was too late.

*************

"Kisaragi! Kisaragi! Show yourself, now!" Edowa's voice rang through the barren forest.

"It is too late, Edowa.." An elderly woman emerged from the dark shadows. She cackled mercilessly as she held within her crooked grip a brilliant, flashing sword that was almost as thin as paper and a jade stream designed through the blade. "With the Green Destiny.. I have already won..."

Edowa did not respond to her. With a mere swift movement of his fist he knocked her back into a nearby tree. Her grip only tightened upon the sword Kisaragi held. Her feet shot up as she charged forward extending the Green Destiny in attempt to slice Edowa's body. Narrowly escaping each turn and wisp of the sword, he snuck skillful kicks and swipes to her head and body. The sword shuddered and echoed due to Kisaragi's lack of skill in the Green Destiny. Without warning, his leg gracefully slipped through and collided with her silver head.

"Oof!" Kisaragi grunted while falling to the soft earth. Blood dripped off her chin as she slowly lifted her hand to clean herself. "You fool! How dare you oppose me!"

"Give me the scroll of Taru. You are not worthy of it.."

"But.. your master so kindly gave it to me.." She smirked innocently.

He made no reply as he stormed for her with great speed. Edowa's powerful punch was unsuccessful as it past her head by millimeters. He could feel her breath on his forearm. Without warning, a piercing pain coursed from his side. Edowa's eyes gradually moved to see the Green Destiny lodged into his ribs. Blood rushed down his leg, seeping through his dim robes which clothed his tall frame.

*************

Trunks approached a small desolate area to find Ami reclining against a large rock. She buried her face in her hands gasping for air as she wept helplessly. Trunks kneeled carefully beside her trembling body.

"Ami-chan.. what is the matter? Where is Edowa?" Trunks held her small figure to him closely.

"Oh! Trunks-kun!" Ami cried, wrapping her delicate arms around Trunks. "Edowa went after Kisaragi. She stole the Green Destiny and the sacred scroll of Taru while you and Edowa were training. You were still gone when Edowa found out and we went after her but he made me stay behind..."

"I will go after him for you, Ami. Before Kisaragi uses the Green Destiny on him."

"No!" Ami gripped his robes closer to her. "I don't want to lose you either. What if something happens to you?!"

"Ami.." Trunks murmured tenderly in her hair. "I will not be long.."

"No.. if you have to go.... then I will go with you." Ami gazed up at him with her teary eyes.

Pausing, Trunks exchanged a glance with her and nodded. "Fine, you may go with me. But stay close behind... I don't want anything happening to you either." She stood and they were off.

*************

Kisaragi kicked Edowa's heavy body from the sword and began wiping the bloody stains upon the lush grass. Her mind was bathed in sweet victory as her dead opponent lay helplessly on the dampened earth.

"Kisaragi!" A voice boomed behind her. She spun around to find that lavender hair cascading down a young man's face. His features hardened in rage.

"Oh, it's you, Master Trunks. You come too late.." Kisaragi scoffed as she kicked aside Edowa's lifeless frame.

"Edowa!" Ami screamed in horror. She quickly hid her face behind Trunks to conceal the terror of her dead love on the ground.

Fury boiled deep in Trunks's blood. In rage, he shot forward. Kisaragi's eyes frantically searched for his speedy moves but only to find herself sprawled on the floor bleeding from the mouth once again. She shot up to strike him with the Green Destiny. Trunks maneuvered with ease as his free leg struck the back of her knees sending her back. His other leg darted above the old woman's body and kicked her abdomen to the floor.

"AH!" She shrieked in agonizing pain. A small crack from her side made her realize she couldn't stand anymore. 

The Green Destiny fell before Trunks. His arms neatly tucked behind him, his left foot scooped the sword gracefully, flipping it to his right hand grip. He pointed the blade to her neck. In contrast to Kisaragi, Trunks held the blade still without creating a single sound or shudder from the sword.

Kisaragi narrowed her eyes in pure hatred and vengeance. "You will... pay for this.." She winced in pain as she reached for her bag. In one fluid motion, she threw a dark ball wrapped in black herb leaves creating a great cloud of smoke about her.. and she was gone.

Trunks searched frantically for her, flailing his arms to rid the smoke, but he found nothing. "Damn.." He cursed under his breath. "I let her go... she has the scroll still."

Ami continued to weep as she hid her face from the mutilated body of Edowa. Trunks sighed and took her in his arms as they journeyed from the forest.

*************

One year later..........

Trunks looked to the setting sun as Ami sat comfortably next to him on the lush green grass. It had been a year since Edowa's death. Trunks had been with Ami since then. Ami felt more secure and felt something... she had never felt before for such a dear friend. She dare not mention it to him in fear of dishonoring her late fiance and Trunks's dear best friend. How could Ami think such things? She cared for Trunks now.. and she longed to tell him how she felt.

"Ami.." Trunks startled her.

"Yes?" She spoke softly in hopes.. maybe he felt the same way.

"I have something to discuss with you...." He began.

This was it! It had to be. Did he feel the same way she felt?

"I.. Ami.. I..." Trunks paused and hesitated. He seemed to be thinking about his words. His mouth formed to say something but he blurted, "I must go away to train. After this.. who knows when we'll run into Kisaragi again. I must be prepared for her. You should too. Which is why I'm going to the temple far away from here to train... to focus.."

Her heart sank. Away? He was leaving her? Ami sighed and nodded. "If you shall train Trunks.. then I shall as well."

"I will leave in the morning..."

"So early? Couldn't you stay for just a little while?" Her voice beckoned him as her sapphire eyes sadly glistened at him.

Trunks looked down at her. He wanted to say it. He knew he cared for her so. How could he say it though? It scared him and he dare not dishonor his best friend.. so.. he had to leave. "I have to. I fear Kisaragi will search here for the Green Destiny.. so I will take that with me as well."

"I.. understand.. well, you better get your rest... Goodnight... Trunks-kun.." Ami murmured gently to him and hoisted herself up to leave.

"Ami.. wait.." 

"Yes?"

"Uhh.. I will come back... soon..." 

Ami only smiled and nodded as she left. Trunks heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back on his arm. "If only I could tell you the truth, Ami.." He mumbled sorrowfully while gazing to the sky.

*************

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me! Don't worry.. everything will be explained in the first real chapter.. this is only but a prologue. :] Ciao!

Aleara~~


	2. To Be Home

Be with Me Always, Little Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, sm, nor crouching tiger.. I'll explain in a sec.

AN: Oh yes. Another fan fiction. And who about? Oh yeah, you definitely guessed it, my friends.. Gokou and Makoto & Ami and Trunks. I'm sorry, but they are my ultimate favorite couples. **Now remember all of them are out of character from the show so I don't wanna hear any complaints about it.** I gave fair warning. SO, I am going to continue writing fanfics about them. Now lemme explain a few things about this particular fanfic. This storyline was "borrowed" from the Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon theme.. Onlyyyy.. it is in Japan in ancient times and I kind of changed around the storyline a tad. I didn't want to use the EXACT same storyline. Hope ya'll don't mind. So, I'm basically using the Crouching Tiger kind of storyline but dif. Hope that was specific enough for you. Oh yeah, and I don't wanna use the names from CT so I'm going to make up my own names for like the technique of Martial Arts they use. Thanks! Enjoy!

*************

Five Years Later.....

Ami's delicate features appeared to glow in the beautiful this beautiful season of spring. The rays of sun lightly stroking her fair, china-doll skin. A gentle breeze glided through her azure hair carrying numerous scents from a distant land that filled her nostrils with the sweet aroma of foreign countries.

She caringly guided herself within the courtyards of her home. Oh how she missed it so! The pleasant fragrance of the gorgeous cherry trees flooded memories to her mind. A warm smile greeted her as Ami approached.

"Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" A childlike voice cried happily. A small girl scampered as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Her hair the color of every cherry blossom sailing through the air.

"Chibi Usa!" Ami's laughing sapphire eyes twinkled with amusement as she scooped up the adorable, chubby body.

"Ami-chan! How was your journey?! Did you fight allot of people?! Did you beat 'em all up?! Ohhhh, can you teach me anything?! I want you to tell me _everything_!" Chibi Usa's arms flailed about in excitement.

"Shush, my child, in good time will you hear all the tales I have to tell. But first, where is your mama?" Ami couldn't help but giggle at the child's giddiness.

"Inside! I'll go get her!" Wiggling from Ami's grasp, she dashed for the house. "Mama! Mama! Ami-chan is here!"

"Ami! Finally, you are here! I thought something had happened to you." A tall, lean figure stood before Ami. Her flaxen hair, normally swept up into flawless buns allowing a few strands to fall stray, blanketed her back, falling past her hips.

"I am sorry I'm late, Usagi. I had trouble getting back. So many months of training to keep my focus. I hope you understand."

"No, no, Friend. I am just glad you are here." Usagi smiled as she embraced her friend closely. "Chibi Usa, go play."

"Ah but Mama.. I want to listen to Ami's stories..."

"Chibi Usa, she will later. Now go.." With a pat on her behind from her mother, Chibi Usa was off.

"Ami, I know this is unexpected, but you won't believe who is here!" Usagi murmured under her breath.

"What? Who?" Ami raised a curious brow.

"Master Trunks is here. He came to see _you_. I thought you were going to be here an hour ago. He's been here this whole time.... it sounds serious.." Usagi chuckled lightly as she leaned back leisurely on her left foot.

"Usagi!" Ami slapped her friend's arm. "It must be about the training he was off completing."

"Right... Now go!"

"Alright, Alright. Oy..." Ami rolled her eyes as she entered her the front door to visit her long awaited guest. 

*************

AN: Hey, what'd you guys think? Confusing? Bad? horrible? Good? Beautiful? R/R please. I hope you guys understand it. It's kind of hard to write clearly since there are so many plots. Oh, btw, ya know, I know it's in Japan, but I hate using only a few Japanese words. Makes it sound tacky sometimes. Well, enjoy! Thanks! :]

Aleara~~


	3. To A Long Awaited Visitor

Be with me Always, Little Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the shows or characters I am using within my story...

AN: Well, I am extremely bored on this Sunday afternoon so I am going to continue with the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. :] (Don't worry, I'll introduce Makoto and Gokou soon my friends... soon)

*************

Trunks hesitated as he fidgeted uncomfortably with his tea cup. The warm steam rising from the cup created shapes of all sizes within the air around him. Sweet aromas of mint and lemon swayed past his nose giving him a little sense of comfort.

He long awaited this moment to see Ami once again. It had been five years. She was off training in the Ryobe Temple in the east as Trunks traveled far off to the far south of Gennosuke. He had been just running away from these feelings he felt for her.. and no matter how much distance he tried to put between them... Trunks could still feel her.

The door slid open to reveal Ami's slim figure standing before him She greeted him with a warm smile as he stood and bowed in her presence.

"Trunks-kun, it is good to see you again.." Ami dipped herself into a bow as well and took her seat on a cushion next to him.

Trunks nodded as he poured her some tea within her small cup and gazed at her once again. "It's been five years since I last saw you.."

"Yes, it's been so long..." Ami's voice trailed off. "How was your training?"

"It went well. I completed my physical training.. however.. my meditation.. it brought up some odd suspicions. That is why I am here with you today. I heard you were returning home from the Ryobe temple so I came to see you about it.." He brought the tea to his lips and slowly drank the steaming liquid as it warmed up his veins.

"What is it?"

"Deep into my meditation.. I almost felt enlightenment. I saw the light and I barely touched it when I felt a dark presence. It seemed to be sucking away all the power I held... it was hard to wake from my meditation. I know this seems sudden.. but.. I think it may have something to do with Kisaragi taking the Green Destiny." Trunks reached for a dark case lying next to him. He leisurely opened the lid revealing the thin blade with the thin stream of jade cascading through the paper thin metal.

In awe, Ami brushed her fingertips over the cold steel. "What do you plan on doing with the Green Destiny?" Her sapphire eyes gazed into his.

"I was going to give it to Kazuyoshi, master of the temple nearby. If Kisaragi is close, she will never go there. She would come here first or to Gennosuke and Ryobe." Trunks explained.

"But will Kazuyoshi be willing to take on such a task?"

"That's why... I am asking you to come with me there to ask him. You know him well since he was very good friends with your late father."

Ami nodded in agreement. "Alright. I will accompany you. I haven't seen Kazuyoshi since Edowa.. past on.."

Trunks placed a tender hand upon her frail one. "Edowa will live on in all our hearts..."

"Yes, he will. Yet, I have learned through my training at Ryobe... to move on. To realize Edowa died with honor..." Ami's eyes glazed with affection toward Trunks.

Again, he hesitated and looked away while clearing his throat. "Ahem, yes, well. We'll leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. I know that you must be tired from your journey..... you need rest." And with his last statement he got up and left the room.

Ami looked down and a little smile crept over her face. It felt so good.. to just be near him once again....

*************

AN: Well? What'd you think? If it's confusing.. x.x I'm sorry.. I'm doing the best I can do. I think this one will turn out pretty good like my last two. :] Well, I'm hopin'! Anyway, next chapter will be a Gokou and Makoto chapter so never fear. Well, not that there are many G/M fans out there (or A/T's) but oh well. I'm excited! ^___^ Ciao ya'll!

Aleara~~


	4. To A Distant Memory

Be with Me Always, Little Butterfly

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of these characters...

AN: Hola, My good friends! :] I'm now on a brand new chapter! This story is actually turning out pretty good, if I may say so myself. I hope that my updates will be more frequent than my last fanfics. Hopefully I won't get writer's block AT ALL. And one comment to one of my "wonderful" reviews. I KNOW that CT is Chinese. That's why I placed in the first actual chapter that it would be placed in Japan and I took the story line and changed it to Japanese style.. therefore... it is not Chinese. Once again, I will repeat.. my characters are Japanese and the setting is in Japan. Just because I used the storyline from CT, which is Chinese, does not mean that my fanfic is Chinese. I'm sorry I had to clarify that. It kinda.. bugged me. It seemed like they thought I didn't know about the diversity of the races. I do know.. I am Asian myself. Doesn't make me an expert but.. you know.. I do know the difference. Ok sorry once again..... So this is the chapter everyone has all been waiting for... (well.. I have..) Makoto is introduced. Yes indeedy. :] Hope ya'll enjoy! Thanks! ^^

*************

Kisaragi stalked down the hallway. The white walls were washed with moonbeams from the few windows decorating the hall. Her silver hair neatly tied up into a tight bun that sat atop her head stood stiff. So many years had she worked with these people undercover in hopes maybe she could snatch that Green Destiny. Oh well. It didn't matter now. Kisaragi had the sacred scroll to herself now.

Kisaragi knew her age was catching up to her. She couldn't keep up this pace with that young master now. She didn't have any offspring of her own so she took on this job to become the nanny of a young girl, the daughter of the Governor. With the knowledge she had and the scroll she now obtained, this girl would be her successor in acquiring that damn Green Destiny.

So much power in a paper-like sword. If Kisaragi continued to train her student, the girl would soon know how to handle the Green Destiny with ease. However, she knew many of her rivals were after the sword as well. She would have to keep a close eye on her next move.

*************

Her emerald eyes gazed to the sky longingly through the shutters of her window. The black midnight enveloped the night greedily as stars twinkled in the little happiness they held. The moon gently sent rays of joy upon the her face... yet sadness still ate at her heart.

Makoto's hands played with the loose auburn tresses blanketing her cheeks. Her thin white rope that draped over her frail, petite figure was lightly manipulated in the slight breeze which past through the small window she had. Her past memories flooded back to her.. how she longed to forget them.

************* Flashback.......

The hot desert wind drifted from the west as the small caravan made its way across the hot sandy desert. The blazing sun screamed hatred at every person, beating upon their shoulders with heat and burning. Few wildlife or vegetation could be seen for miles and the days seemed to grow longer.

Makoto's curious green eyes searched outside her carriage window to see the outside world.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan, get your head back in here! It is scorching hot out there. I don't want my precious daughter getting burned." Her mother stroked her lovely face.

"Mother," Makoto yanked her face from her mother's touch. "I am fine."

"Listen to your mother, Makoto." A stern elder woman spoke, looking up from her sewing. Her silver hair pinned tightly up.

"Yes...._ Nana_..." Her voice saturated with sarcasm as she rolled her emerald eyes.

Her nana's (AN: we can all guess that's Kisaragi...x.x) white cheeks flushed as pink as cherry blossoms with anger. "Hold your tongue, Child!" She shushed her and commenced her sewing once again.

Makoto was now seventeen soon going onto eighteen. She knew her "nana's" real identity. She didn't know what all the fuss was about? Kisaragi had trained since she was but a young girl of ten. Her skills were far better than even Kisaragi's; however, she dare not mention the subject. Makoto would never shame her master.

"Robbers! Coming up from the west!" The ladies heard from within their carriage. Yelling could be heard from far off.. like the sounds of war cries.

*************

"Come on, Gokou. Let's get this thing over with!" A man growled behind the tall, robust young man reclined upon a sturdy mahogany horse. "They are cornered in the valley of the desert."

Gokou's flaxen hair glistened in the bright sunlight. His bright jade eyes twinkled with amusement at the way the caravan responded to their threat. With a smirk and a flick of his wrist, his band of robbers were off racing down the hill for the caravan.

*************

"Robbers? Oh, dear me. I do hope the guards can handle themselves." The mother gasped as she fanned herself in concern.

Makoto, on the other hand, stuck her head -- once again -- out the carriage window to see all the commotion. Her white, pearl comb, which was usually in her hair, was gripped tightly in the hand which she used to balance while she hung halfway out the window to see the action. 

Blood drenched the ground, bodies lay decapitated as robbers ran mad about the caravan taking everything around them.

*************

Gokou took one slice out of one guard and laughed heartily as he galloped off to find more riches from this caravan. His eye then caught sight of something. A young girl hanging halfway out her carriage window looking frantically around to find the answer of the chaos.

"Don't touch the women! Don't touch the women!" He echoed as he eyed the girl, who eyed him back suspiciously.

Smirking down at her as he approached, he glanced down at the comb weaved in her milky fingers. "Such a pretty comb you have there, my dear.." Gokou taunted.

Makoto attempted to pull her hand grasping the comb back behind her but with a swift motion, Gokou had snatched it from her and was galloping off.

"My comb!" She hollered after him.

"Come and get it!" He chuckled as he galloped away.

"Makoto! Get back in here this instant! You'll fall!" The mother shrieked in horror.

Makoto, paying no attention to her mother's panic, climbed from the window and leapt onto the back of one of the robber's horse trotting by.

"Hey! Get off, bi---" His words were sadly interrupted as she booted the robber off the horse, sending him flying the opposite direction.

"Give me my comb!" Makoto echoed as she quickened her horse.

"....the hell...?" Gokou arched an eyebrow as he commanded his horse to speed up.

Anger simmered in her blood. Glancing down, she spotted a bow and arrow seated neatly next to her. Quickly, she gripped the bow and arrow and shot the arrow straight for him. Gokou scarcely dodged Makoto's assault on him as her horse came nearer and nearer until she was galloping close beside him.

"Give me my comb!" Her voice demanded once again.

"You'll have to get it first!" Scoffing in her face he waved it before her in pure mock.

Makoto growled in fury as she launched herself from her horse on top of Gokou, knocking them both to the ground rolling down... a very large hill. They tumbled and toppled until they managed to finally achieve the foot of the hill.

"Ow! Damn it! Get off!" Gokou shoved her roughly from atop him and brushed himself off before turning to run with her beloved comb.

Makoto flipped up from her back gracefully. Her leg shot up meeting full contact with the back of Gokou's head sending flying into the sandy ground.

"Oof!" His head flipped to the side catching her rushing for him at full speed. In a frantic hurry he got to his feet ready to retaliate. She was just a young girl, what harm could she do?

Makoto's body left the ground as she elegantly glided through the air as if she was flying on wings. Her legs quickly locked around his neck bringing his well-built frame crashing to the desert floor. He struggled to break free, but she only tightened her hold.

"Give me my comb!" She held her hand out awaiting his action of response.

Wiggling from her grasp, Gokou was soon up on his feet. He now didn't give a crap if she was a girl or not! All this over a comb?! He needed it more than her.. it was worth way to much money.. plus it was just amusing watching how she grew red with fury and chased after him in hot pursuit. He quite enjoyed the chase.

His horse then galloped into the scene, and in a flash, he was on the back and rode off into the horizon. Makoto dashed as fast as she could but made no progress. His horse was way too fast for her. 

*************

Makoto had staggered aimlessly through the desert in the direction she had last scene that obnoxious boy ride off to. She had to get her pearl comb back. It was her only possession she held so dearly to her. And Makoto had to get back at the little idiot who taunted her. It sickened her! She would stop at nothing at tracking that boy down and beating the living crap out of him.

Her lips were chapped and an aching need for water to just wash her system pounded in her throat. The heat seemed to rip through her white, ripped robes causing the burning to suffocate her lungs. The dry air choked every living breath he took.

Makoto did not think she could go on any longer until a light ray of hope shined before her. Horses! Tents! Yelling and laughing! Civilization at last. She could feel the cool liquid rushing down her throat cooling every dry spot throbbing in her aching body. She approached the camp in a delirious fashion, stumbling time to time over the bumpy sand.

"Hey, baby! What brings you out here? You look concerned!" A grungy man scoffed. A crowd joined in the taunting and laughing.

Makoto skewed her twinkling emerald eyes as she observed the men before her. In the blink of an eye, two powerful thrusts with her fists the man was knocked to the floor. Silence hung heavy in the air as a hesitant pause stung everyone's ear.

Before long, one robber bellowed, "Get her!" And so with great effort they attempted to corner her. Again, with ease, her leg pulled beneath one.

"AH!" Another grunted as he swung his blows at her. She dodged them carefully before landing a knee in his rib. 

Two more flailed their arms about as she hindered them with her forearms firmly. Her feet left the ground as they both lashed out upon the men's chests, sending her soaring the air, once again as if she were flying. With a smooth landing, Makoto sprang forward only the throw more of her deadly strikes.

"What is all the commotion?" A deep voice commanded revealing none other than the little thief who had snatched her comb earlier that day. Gokou half smirked as his eyes came into contact with her. "So, you followed me all this way for your comb?"

Once again, Makoto spoke her famous words, "Give... me... my comb!" Storming straight ahead with rage fuming from her nostrils, Gokou zipped out of there and onto his horse once again.

*************

Makoto couldn't remember how long it was. All she remembered was losing sight of him as he rode off into the distance, after about an hour of chasing, her world blacked out.

Her eyes gradually fluttered open to the dim light of a small room. Her body was carefully laid upon a cot of animal skins and her lips were no longer chapped but wet... with water. She bolted up to find the bowl sitting comfortably beside her. In an instant, the bowl was empty and the cold liquid dribbling down her sandy chin.

"Ah, you're awake..." Gokou stood before her smiling.

She gave him a suspicious look before wiping the excess water away from her chin. What did he want from her? Had he touched her while she was unconscious? And where the _hell_ was her comb?

"Don't worry, I didn't touch you while you were sleeping. I won't hurt you.. I just came in to give you some food...." He took in her worried expression and placed some food next to her before he turned to leave.

Makoto ate the food greedily devouring every last bit and licking the extract from her finger tips. Her eyes darting back and forth time to time in attempt to locate her precious comb. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Silently, she scurried to the door, peering through the doorway.

"Hummm.. Hummm.." Gokou hummed as he busily worked on the task facing him.

She gripped a hard rock in her small hands. Stealthily she tiptoed behind him without a single flinch from him. BAM! The rock smashed him atop the head. In grand victory, as his unconscious body lay barely lifeless on the ground, she snatched the pearl comb glittering in his back pocket.

With that.. she was off.

*************

She must have gotten herself lost again because before she knew it.. her world was black once again. Damn! Why did this always happen to her? Did the Fates just _hate_ her or something? 

Once again Makoto's emerald eyes fluttered open to that same dimmed room. She moaned silently as her once chapped lips were once again drenched with the same cold liquid. Hovering over her was that annoying... good for nothing... vile... obnoxious... son of a bit---

"Up so soon?" He mocked. Her anger stormed within her heart. Makoto tried to rip her hands right smack dab for his face, but they were conveniently tied down. 

"Untie me right now!" Makoto growled.

"Oh no you don't.. I remember last time I let you free.. you weren't exactly friendly.." Gokou chuckled while dabbing her face with a wet cloth.

Once again she growled as her teeth attempted to chomp down upon his fingers. With speed, he moved them and laughed harder. "Down, doggy..."

He leaned casually over her to cut the ropes tightly enveloped around her wrists. She couldn't help but notice.. under that big baggy robe.. he was strong and very, very masculine. She quickly ripped her eyes away and held her nose up in pride. After he had released her from her rope, he handed her some food and kindly smiled toward her to show he meant no hard feelings.

As much as Makoto wanted to smash him atop the head once again and snatch her wonderful comb back, she knew she would only get herself lost and end up in the monotonous routine of being discovered and nursed back to health by him.

"What's your name?" He settled down next to her.

".......Makoto...." She spoke warily due to distrust. She didn't know what the _hell_ this boy wanted, but he wasn't getting it.

"I'm Gokou.." He grinned childishly to her. "If you like.. I'll take you home.. I know the way and by the looks of it.. you don't know where the heck you're going?"

"Hey! I could find it if I had to! I was just angry..." Makoto spat at him.

"Ok, ok. I'll take you as soon as you're done."

"Where's my comb first..."

"You don't give up do you.." Gokou chuckled.

"Give it to me."

"I think I need it more than you do. You're rich enough to buy yourself a new one.."

This last statement sent her over the edge. With a temper shorter than any fuse, she leapt at him pinning him to the floor. Makoto held out her hand. She said no words but knew he acknowledged what she wanted. Gokou wouldn't give up that easily. He tumbled over her becoming the one in control this time.

As she was pinned to the room wall, her eyes gazed into his. "Why..... why don't... you just kill me?"

Gokou was a bit shoved off guard at this question. What was he supposed to say? Truthfully, he liked this girl. He wanted her to keep on pursuing him. He wanted to find her lost in the desert. He loved the way she screamed in demand for her comb. He loved the way she looked when she was frustrated and fuming with rage. So far, he had spent what... a week with Makoto? Just over this comb. So, Gokou had found the real solution to everything...

He sat there, several moments just staring at her.. deep in thought. Makoto was scared by this. Gokou just _sat_ there... _staring_. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he head slowly moved closer to hers. Frantically, Makoto's eyes rushed back and forth when his lips made full contact with hers. 

_What the hell was going on?_ She thought she hated him! He hated her! They hated each other! Makoto wanted to shove him off, but no.. something stopped her and she let him kiss her and... and... she kissed him back even! What was going on?

************* 

The days she spent with him couldn't even be explained to herself. It was all a blur in a way. She barely knew Gokou for more than a week and already.. she felt a strong emotion that went way over her head and felt as though she had known him her whole life. 

One night, she could remember quite vividly. They lay under the stars, his arms wrapped around her and her head laid against his chest. Gokou whispered gently to her through her hair. It was the last night she would spend with him.

"Mako-chan," His words shaking with every breath. "I'm going to take you home in the morning.."

"What? Why?" She spun around in one fluid motion to face him face to face.

"Makoto, you have a family.. you must go home to them. They must be so worried about you. I'm sure they want you to come home.." Gokou stroked her cheek softly.

"Gokou-san! I don't care! I want to be with you.. always.." Makoto buried her tears in his chest.

"Makoto.. if we had a daughter.. and she ran away.. wouldn't you want her to come home?"

"I guess..."

He chuckled lightly as he continued to brush her cheek tenderly. "Your spirit is so free.. so energetic... Not afraid to be taken captive or be faced with anything.. like a butterfly.."

Makoto blushed as she tilted her head toward his smiling warmly as Gokou's expression softened down at her.

"Don't worry. One day.. we will meet and be together always once again." He assured her as he gently brushed her forehead with his lips...

************* End of Flashback.. (finally)..

Makoto's eyes filled with tears. It's been a year since she last seen him. When would she see him again? 

"When will it be, Gokou-san..." 

*************

AN: Sorry this was so long. REMINDER: I don't go EXACTLY by CT I want to change it around a bit. Believe me.. the changes will come soon. Anyway, and for all those other people who just _love_ Gokou... don't worry.. Makoto is not stronger than him. You just wait a chapter or two and you will see. That is where the change comes in. Gokou will be abuttwhoopin'.. Well, thanks for all the reviews.. I appreciate those who actually take time to r/r my story. Not the best. But I'm tryin'. Thanks again :] Ciao, mon-amie!

Aleara~~


	5. To A New Successor

Be with Me Always, Little Butterfly

Disclaimer: No.. I don't own any of them... ;.;

AN: Thanks again everyone for all eleven reviews. I'm a tad disappointed.. I thought this story was gonna get more reviews but oh well. Can't get what you want all the time :] But again thanks to all who did and supported. I really appreciate it. Now, the chapters won't be more frequent than I have planned but I'll get 'em out when I can. :] So, on with the show!

*************

As Makoto lay down to slumber upon her thin mattress, the door flew open to reveal Kisaragi in a panic. She began frantically searching the girl's room like a madwoman. Makoto arose quickly from her bed flashing an angry scowl towards the old woman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Makoto demanded, enraged she was awoken from her dream world.

"The scroll!" Kisaragi shrieked.

"What about it..."

"I-It's missing! Did you take it?!"

"No. Who could have taken it?"

Kisaragi abruptly hindered every movement as her golden eyes conformed to tiny slits. "Zakuro..." she whispered barely audible to the human ear. "Zakuro, that conniving snake! Bastard! He knew I had the damned scroll.."

"Who is that?" Makoto arched a brow.

"He's my brother.. we worked together to find the Green Destiny and the sacred scroll of Taro, but that little coward turned his back on me and ran when Edowa arrived to save the damn day. So, I left him. He must have found out where I was... he knows much more about the scroll than I do Makoto.. I'm afraid we are in danger.." Kisaragi unsteadily sat down upon Makoto's vanity chair as she cradled her head in her palm. A concerned look clouded her eyes.

"Well, he's just as old as you--"

"You don't understand, Makoto!" The old woman flew up and gripped the young girl's shoulders. "My brother.. if he cannot do it.. he will teach someone else to do it for him. A successor just like you are.. to me.. If he has that scroll he can teach anyone he pleases. He knows so much more... they would surpass you.."

"What?! Impossible! No one can surpass us.."

"I am afraid so, Child. We are in a battle way over our heads....."

*************

A lanky adumbration darted from the shadows heading quickly for the rooftop. It slipped from shingle to shingle until finally it reached its final destination under the trees hidden from the outside world. There a young man meditating patiently awaited it.

"I got the scroll.." The shadow's scratchy voice murmured.

The young robust boy only gazed at him and awaited his commands, thus, the shadow continued. "With this scroll.. you will be my ultimate successor and my stupid foolish sister won't know what hit her.."

The boy leaned forward revealing a familiar fair-haired gentleman. He leaned upon his strong arms, his jewel like eyes glistening with anticipation.

An older man revealed himself from the shadow form laughing insanely, echoing through the trees and appearing to bounce off the ivory moon. "This battle is already won for us, Gokou..." 

*************

AN: Short? Yeah, I know. Way shorter than the fourth chapter. But I wanted to get to the point. SEE! I did change it around! AHAHAHA.. bet you weren't expecting that one! AHAHA.. *cough*.. ahem... sorry. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying so far! Love all the reviews (all eleven) thanks again! Ciao!

Aleara~~


	6. To Keep A Promise

Be With Me Always, Little Butterfly

Disclaimer: Blech.. no.. I DON'T OWN 'EM!

AN: I hope you guys (for those who are actually reading) are enjoying my story just as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm really enjoying writing this stuff. I've taken some time off to just sit down and continue writing my stories! :] Yay! We'll see how long this one turns out (unlike the last one right? ;]) so thanks to all who r/r. I appreciate it if all who read please review! Thanks! Now... ON WITH THE SHOW!

*************

Ami and Trunks approached the immense temple that was neatly nestled between a circle of beautiful, blossoming cherry trees. The red and gold outlining illustrated the significance and holiness of the place. It had been awhile since Ami had last been here. The memories of running about as a little girl chasing the cherry blossoms during the springtime. It began flooding back to her once again.

"Ami-chan?" An older voice timidly asked from the doorway.

"Kazuyoshi-san!" Ami ran up to the small elderly man and squeezed him warmly in her arms. This man was like a second father to her. How she loved him so!

"I got word from Usagi you were coming today. It's been so long. Look how much you've grown. I see the maturity in your eyes... you have grown not only physically but mentally.."

"Yes, I have been under intense training up in the Ryobe Temple." Ami's eyes darted to Trunks, signaling him to come forward. "Kazuyoshi, you remember Trunks.. Edowa's friend."

"Ah, hero of the Green Destiny?!" Kazuyoshi bowed low in respect.

"Please, no.. don't.." Trunks's eyes darted back and forth. "Ami and I actually came to ask you of a favor, Master Kazuyoshi."

"Speak." The old man's mouth spread into a toothy grin.

"We fear Kisaragi is still searching for the Green Destiny. We desperately need to hide it from sight. So, would you be willing to take on the task of watching it for us?"

"Certainly, but first my friend, let us go into my sitting room. There we can speak in private." Kazuyoshi lead them to a small room with comfy cushions aligning the side of a diminutive mahogany table.

"May I take a look at the sword?"

Trunks nodded as he slowly pulled the velvet sheathe upon the mahogany wood. The lid gradually lifted unveiling the thin sheet of jade and metal to the old man's bright eyes. His eyes glittered even brighter as he gazed upon the paper thin sword. The blade quivered in his wrinkled hands as it Kazuyoshi swayed it through the still air.

"Such a magnificent piece of work.. but you don't really expect me to watch this alone do you?" The old man glanced towards the young boy sitting beside him.

Trunks shook his head. "No, my dear friend. Ami will be here staying with you for some time. I will off searching for clues of where Kisaragi may be."

"Then the sword is in capable hands.." Kazuyoshi smiled kindly toward Ami as she blushed furiously from the previous comment. "Ami," The old man chirped with surprise. "You should show Trunks around the temple. I'm sure Trunks has never seen the blossoms in the back courtyard. I'm sure he would greatly pleased if you showed him around.. since you've been here before.." He winked slyly.

Ami's eyes widened in shock towards Kazuyoshi's suggestions. She was appalled he should suggest such a thing. She knew what was running through his thoughts and if he thought he would get away with it.. he had another thing coming to him..

*************

"This the courtyard Master Kazuyoshi spoke of. It is very beautiful during this time of year." Ami beamed in glee watching the sugar pink petals dance to the earth's soil.

Without warning, a grip firmly, yet tenderly, clasped her forearm. Ami's sapphire eyes quickly darted to find Trunks gazing down upon her. Her cheeks began to feel hot and she could feel the quick change in color from light to a deep crimson. A hesitant pause stung the air as he stood there for several awkward moments.

"Ami," Trunks managed to whisper softly.

Ami could only gape back into his cerulean eyes awaiting his words. What was he going to tell her? She longed to hear words of love and compassion spill from his lips but her dreams only drifted on distant winds and breezes.

Again, he wavered. What was he to say? He suddenly forgot the words his mouth had formed to say. The moment could unavoidable. The blossoms trickling slowly behind them, sometimes landing on a nose, a shoulder, a lone lock of hair. The sun tickling every piece of skin that lay bare to that laughing light glittering throughout the twinkling crystal sky.

Trunks was abruptly awaken from his trance. He was acting silly and Ami was probably wondering why he at been gawking at her for several feverish minutes.

"Ami, are you sure you'll be ok with taking care of the Green Destiny?" He inquired.

Ami only nodded and smiled, trying to conceal the look of adoration blanketed over her fair face. "Trunks, I'm quite capable of handling myself.."

"Promise me you won't get yourself hurt..." He spoke sternly.

"Fine, fine, I promise.." 

"Thank you. Now, I better be going. I want an early start on my search for Kisaragi.." Trunks turned to leave when Ami's timid voice trembled behind him.

"Trunks, promise me you won't get yourself hurt.. either.."

Grinning, he cocked his head over his shoulder and nodded slightly to her.

*************

AN: Oh boy, I'm running short on the reviews here. This story must really stink. I think I may stop writing it. Although, it is fun to write it. I don't know. I'll see how it comes along after the first few chapters! So thanks everyone for all the support you've given me with all... 13 reviews.. blech. So thanks lots! :] Plus, maybe it's cuz I don't write lemons.. I'm sorry but.. I just don't write that stuff. Sorry. :] Ciao ya'll!

Aleara~~


	7. To Journey the Past

Stay With Me Always, Little Butterfly

Disclaimer: No no no, I do not own any of these...

AN: Hey ya'll. This one is just explaining how Gokou got to be with Zakuro and all. Not all that exciting. I hope you guys enjoy it :] (Remember I made up all the names for the towns and temples and crap.. they don't exist...)

*************

Gokou's jewel eyes gazed to the glossy raven sky dotted with the lantern light of every star. He reclined against an old, strong tree contemplating the events that had turned his whole life upside down. 

************* (Flashback...)

Gokou couldn't replay everything that happened. All he knew was that after Makoto had left he saw himself packing his things. He wanted to follow her. He remembered her saying that her father was Governor Toshio. Gokou knew if he just followed that name.. he could one day uncover her whereabouts and be with her always. His little Butterfly.

A vivid memory then shoved its way through. Only about a day after traveling across the vast desert Gokou had stumbled upon a small bundle huddled upon the dry earth. Unwrapping it, he found it to be a small elderly man near death. The old man was barely breathing so Gokou took the initiative to take him in. 

Gokou sat in the same dim room where he first kept Makoto dabbing the elder's forehead from the desert sand. A sudden twitch caught Gokou off guard as he eyed the groaning figure cautiously.

"Oh.. God.. what the hell happened?!" The man grunted angrily as his eyes slowly unfastened to perceive the young man before him. A toothy smile cast over his cheeks. A young very well endowed boy, as he could see by just looking at him. Just what he had been looking for.

"Uh, I found you lying half-dead in the desert, Sir. I decided to take you in.." Gokou arched an eyebrow at the uncomfortable situation he was in. He wasn't put at ease when this old man was "grinning" up at him with a joyous smirk. 

"My boy, I am quite glad. I've been looking for a young, strong man with the.." The man poked him hard in the chest. "strength you seem to obtain.."

Gokou flinched a little and cocked his head to the side. "You have...?"

"Yes but I don't know if you'd be fit for it. Do you have any fighting skills at all..?" The old man demanded.

"Uhhh--" Before Gokou could answer, a sharp slap on the back of the head caused him to quiet down. He rubbed his head childishly while glaring down at the elder. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Look, boy. When talking to an elder, you don't start with.. 'uuuhh..'" The man mocked in a low mimicking tone. "You answer me like a gentleman.. and that's what you'll be once I whip you into shape.."

"Whip me into sha-- OW!" He yelled again as a sharp pain rang in his head once again.

"Don't question me!"

Gokou held his tongue this time as not to be hit over the head. Sure the old guy was small, but he could sure pack a punch into those small balls of wrinkles. "Boy, I have a request. Do you want to be my successor?"

"Successor?"

"Yes, successor! What'd you think I damn said, you idiot!" Again he smacked Gokou's head roughly in agitation.

It took everything in Gokou to try not to knock the small shrimp into the next wall. This little man was sure hell asking for it!

"Well? I would teach you all I know in the Arts. Of course, you'd have to go do something for me.."

Gokou awaited patiently for the man's request. He dare not speak again for he knew one more word and he would have a throbbing headache for the rest of the whole week.

"Well, my sister Kisaragi, she used to be my apprentice. We robbed the Taru School of the Arts awhile back. She held on to these two items called the Scroll of Taru and the Green Destiny. The scroll was said to hold more knowledge of arts than I myself and the Green Destiny obtained more power than any weapon in all of the world. It can cut through a metal bar just," He snapped his fingers before Gokou. "Like that. We were chased by three students of Taru. One ran me right out of there, I didn't get a chance to snatch the precious treasures from that damned sister of mine. She disappeared. Now, if you help me get them back.. we could be indestructible!"

"I don't know. Sounds risky. I barely know any Martial Arts (AN: yes, yes, I know.. shock, shock. Don't worry guys.. Gokou will be better.. just you watch..)."

"Hey, kid, look. With my knowledge and your.." The elder checked the young man over. "Your brute strength, you'll be faster and stronger than any student from Taru."

Gokou hesitated a minute before speaking, "Do you even know where your sister is?"

"She's acting like a nanny for some Governor's daughter. Governor.. To.. Tosh-something.."

"Toshio?" Gokou leapt up in surprise.

"AH!" The old man yelled helplessly while gripping the robes clothing his chest. "Yes, yes, that's it. Why?"

"No reason.." he mumbled.

"So, will you do it?"

The young boy nodded quickly and shook the old man's hand. "My name's Gokou.."

The old man squeezed his wrinkled fist and once again punched Gokou square on the head sending Gokou groaning to the floor once more. "And my name is Zakuro, kid. Just.. never touch me again." Zakuro smirked victoriously.

*************(end of flashback...)

The training had gone on for about a year. Zakuro knew more than any other Taru teacher for he had knowledge of the scroll and many others he had snatched away before. Gokou was faster and more talented than even Zakuro now due to his youth. The old man knew he was falling away fast and was glad he had past his arts to a successor he thought he could trust.

Gokou wasn't sure when he would get the chance to see Makoto again. One day.. he would finally be able to hold her once again..

*************

AN: Good? Bad? Ugly? Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are too kind! :] I'll work on the next chapter soon!

Aleara~~


	8. To Hold the Power

Stay With Me Always, Little Butterfly

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them.. never will...

AN: Thank you again for all the reviews! :] Aren't you proud that I got started on the next chapter. I got a review that requested them to be longer. I just want to say that my chapters would be longer only if the letters didn't shrink when I uploaded them which makes them much shorter. Well, maybe she meant the content. I'm sorry I don't meet your length criteria. I always write to the point where the chapter matches with the title I give it which makes it more difficult to make longer. Sorry :] I'll try my best to fix that. I'm glad the reviews I have are mostly postive.. some I can't really tell but other than that.. the ones that I can.. thanks bunches! you don't know how much that means to me! Well, I'm just gonna get crackin'! Sorry if this is so long... you guys prolly don't even read this crap...

*************

Ami wandered about the courtyard. What was she going to do with herself? She couldn't even admit to Trunks her true feelings. Maybe one day.. she could..

"M-Master Ami..?" A hesitant voice chirped behind her.

Ami spun around to find a young girl gazing toward her admiringly. Her auburn locks pinned up with a jade comb, letting a few strands drape over her soft emerald eyes. She was indeed a little younger than Ami and indeed, just a curious teenager. Ami smiled at the thought. Oh, how she remembered those days.

"Are you Master Ami? One of the keepers of the great Green Destiny?" The younger girl inquired in anticipation.

"Yes, I am. And you are..?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

The girl bowed her head low in respect for the woman before her. "My name is Makoto, daughter of the Governor Toshio. Master Kazuyoshi has told my father that you were coming. I was eavesdropping at all the tales he had to tell him.. you don't know how excited I was to meet you!" Makoto clapped her hands together as a wide grin spread across her pretty face. "I admire you so much! Your Martial Arts abilities must be so.. so.. great! I can't imagine how good you must be! If I wasn't a Governor's daughter and had time to practice.. I would want to be just like you! Be a great warrior.. roam the land and be free to do what I please when I please! No one would face me because I would be the strongest in all the world!" Her arms flailed in exaggeration as she bathed in the sunlight of her own daydream.

Ami could help but laugh watching the girl's excitement build up to a climax bigger than any mountain. "Well, being the 'warrior' that I am doesn't come with that many advantages." She turned to leave only to find the girl scurrying quickly after her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ami began. "I mean that.. you have allot of responsibilities to come with it. You must watch over others' lives. Yes, Martial Arts can be an advantage for yourself, but you must use it for good and to defend the weak. Not to just be free and boss others..."

"I see.." Makoto nodded as her eyes lifted to the heavenly skies filled with the floating leaves and flower petals. "But.. I still think it is much more enjoyable through my point of view.." 

Again, Ami lightly laughed and nodded. "Yes. I would love to just be carefree as well."

"Ami, do you think it's possible... if _I_ could see the Green Destiny.. just _touch_ it once! Oh please!?" Makoto faced Ami and pushed her lip out in a puppy dog fashion.

"I'm sorry, but it is not my place to decide. Trunks would tell you, but he is not here with me to tell you.. I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow, my dear.."

"Oh alright.."

"Makoto!" An older voice rang. Her mother emerged from the doorway. "Makoto! You get over here right now and work on your calligraphy! I won't tell you twice!"

"Fine, fine!" Makoto rolled her eyes. She gazed to Ami and smiled before disappearing into the next doorway.

************* Later than night...

Ami lied down upon her soft mat. Her arms folded behind her head as she gaped to the tall cream shaded ceiling. The thought of the Green Destiny.. the Scroll of Taru.. battle for power, ran constantly through her head like water tumbling from a bubbling waterfall. Was all of this worth it? She just wasn't sure what to think anymore. She wanted to toss the Green Destiny into a river and fall into Trunks's arms.

"I saw him come this way!" A deep voice boomed from the courtyard of the temple. Ami shot up in shock.

"There he goes!" She ran to her window to see what all the commotion was about. A shady phantom past by upon the rooftops.

*************

The shadow stalked across the rooftops like a prowling creature of the night awaiting its prey. The long braid cascaded down its back carefully adorning the raven clothes wrapped tightly around its small frame. It waited for the guards to zip past in hot pursuit of darkness. The figure laughed lightly as it hopped to the ground without making a single noise.

It dashed along the ground in a crouched manner and slowly pried open a small window on the far end of the temple. Its soft green eyes glittered in delight as it slipped through the shutters with ease. Carefully, it tiptoed across the hard mahogany floor toward a long black case slightly peeking out from beneath a few boxes.

The adumbration shook its head. What idiots. Did they _really_ think that this was a well hidden area..? It gradually revealed the box and opened it slightly to see a bright glow of jade and steel glimmering in the shadow's eyes. 

Little did the dark phantom know but another shadow watched its every move intently. It was larger in size than the other one and jewel-like eyes followed the other shadow as it squeezed through the window in and out with the Green Destiny in hand. It waited a bit.. slowly stalking the other.. awaiting its chance for attack.

Meanwhile, the smaller shadow made its way toward the exit of the courtyard and to the wall surrounding the small temple. Without warning, a leg swept beneath it sending it flying to the ground. It turned to find a pair of sapphire eyes glaring down upon it.

"Who are you?" Ami whispered quietly as not to arouse the guards.

Only the breath of the lone phantom could be heard in the crisp night air. It leapt forward, flipping stealthily past Ami with a graceful air. Ami's arm left her side and firmly gripped its ankle smashing it into the ground beside her. It struggled back to its feet as Ami harshly shoved it back down with the strength of her foot.

"Give me the Green Destiny and no harm will come to you..." Her hand awaited the prize as the shadow's eyes skewed in fury. Narrowly missing Ami's head, its leg swung in a twister allowing it to be free from the hold Ami's foot had upon it. It leapt for the rooftop as to get better momentum to the wall across the way.

Ami dashed after it, jumping from shingle to shingle. They glided like birds in mid-flight. She knew she could not catch up to it in time. With quick thinking, she ripped away a roof shingle and hurled it toward the victim allowing it to slice through the fresh, midnight air. Cocking its head, the shingle zipped past the shadow's ear causing the mask to wisp in the wind.

It leapt to the next wall, laughing in sweet victory. Its hand gripped the Green Destiny firmly to its side as it almost made its way down the wall. Rapidly, another form launched towards the smaller outline. Ami could only see the two bodies tumble to the ground at the foot of the wall.

"Oof!" grunted the smaller shadow. The larger form landed with poise on its two feet.

It held out its hand demanding the Green Destiny with its eyes. The small outline only chuckled and attempted to scurry up the wall. Gripping its ankle, the large one yanked it down sending it on its back. It moaned as the second shadow hovered triumphantly over it. In one swift motion, the small shadow flipped up from its back and swung a heavy, powerful kick towards the other. Instantly, both their feet collided with great force. The larger one pushed towards the smaller one's leg as the other only pushed back.

Suddenly, their eyes met. The smaller shadow's emerald eyes softened. Where had it seen those eyes before? The other couldn't help but think the same exact thing....

Caught completely off guard, the first shadow was smashed into the wall towering behind it. The large form took advantage of this moment and quickly snatched the Green Destiny from its side, disappearing into the dancing raven shadows. 

The other growled in anger. How could it let this happen?! The master wouldn't be happy... and so with this.. it disappeared.

*************

The larger silhouette chuckled heartily. How easy it was to get that damned Green Destiny.. but.. it couldn't help but wonder.. where had he seen those eyes before--

The thoughts were cut off shortly from a mighty strike to the head. It fumed in anger to turn and find Ami charging forward. It blocked and swiped back. Ami's petite frame was too quick and small for it to grab and hurl.

As Ami carved her slim leg into the light breeze, a harsh hand gripped it and with all its might shoved her far from it causing her to slam into the ground harshly. Ami turned to retaliate only to find the shadow gone.....

*************

AN: What do you guys think? Too confusing? It was too confusing for me in some parts. Hard to write without using their names. "Small shadow" and "Larger shadow". Oh how dumb, but it got the job done! right? I'm working on the next chapter so no fears! :] Aleara is here! Hey if you guys want, feel free to read my previous fan fictions. My best one was Only You. It's a romance/humor with the one and only couples... Gokou/Makoto & Ami/Trunks. What else is new? I love 'em! What can I say.. well, feel free to whenever you guys feel like it :] Ciao! 

Aleara~~


End file.
